Take Me Back Home
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: Futurefic. Rita Quincy never did know her real parents, so what happens when they set out to find her? TJ
1. Just Like You

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but I do own Rita and Bridget.**

**Chapter 1: Just Like You**

12- year- old Rita Quincy was stretched out on her bed thinking. It was the middle of June, and her friend Bridget was coming over to help her plan a party to celebrate the beginning of summer, like they did every years since she moved in. She had only been there for about 2 years after being moved from home to home because of her attitude. She never seemed to get along with her adoptive parents, but her new mom seemed to understand her more. She never knew her real parents; she had been put up for adoption when she was just a baby. But she did get hints every now and then; people telling her she was 'just like her mom', or 'she looks so much like her dad'. She hated it. She wished people would just tell her who the hell they were talking about in the first place, but she knew that would never happen and she learned to live with it. She heard a knock on her door and got up. She opened her door to see Bridget on the other side. "Hey, Bridge," She said wearily.

"Hey. You ready?" Rita nodded and they headed out to the pool. They sat at a small table at the side of the pool and Bridget pulled out a piece of paper and started talking. Rita tried to focus, but she kept letting her mind wander back to her parents. Bridget continued, asking her something about what music she wanted. Of course, Rita said nothing. "Rita? Hello? Anyone there?" She waved her hand in front of Rita's face, hoping to snap her out of her trance. She snapped her head up.

"Huh?"

"So, what do you think?"

"Uh, that sounds great." Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Rita, I hope you realize I just asked you whether you wanted to play hip-hop or rock at the party."

"You did?" Bridget nodded. "Oh, well, how about a mix?" She sighed.

"That's it. You're totally out of it today. What's up?" She shrugged.

"Nothing." Bridget raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing? Rita, you've been spacing out all day. There has to be something wrong."

"I've just had alot on my mind lately." She nodded.

"Is this about your parents?" Rita let out a long sigh.

"Bridge, I don't know what to do. This happens every year and I can't help but think about it. I mean, people are always talking about them."

"Well, maybe we should try to figure out why." Rita looked up.

"What do you mean, why?"

"Well, there has to be some reason everyone knows about them." Bridget's eyes widened. "What if they're famous?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No, think about it. Everyone knows who they are, you do sorta act like Jude Harrison did when she was 16 and, come on, Rita Quincy, Tom Quincy, you do look alot alike."

"So you're saying i'm Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy's daughter?" Bridget shrugged.

"Maybe."

"That's gotta be the stupidest thing i've ever heard."

"But what if it's true? Rita, you could be famous."

"This is idiotic. Can we just get back to planning the party?" She shrugged again.

"Fine."

**A/N: R&R.**


	2. London Calling

**A/N: The next 2 chapters are in Jude, Tommy, and Kwest's perspectives. Rita won't be back in the story for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 2: London Calling**

Jude lay fast asleep in her bed in Vancouver. She had had a long day and during the summer she was always distracted. She had been thinking about her daughter and Tommy. It had been 12 years since she'd seen them and she was now 28, still working at G-Major. Tommy had left for London when she was 16, shortly after she'd given away their child. She didn't know why; they had agreed on putting her up for adoption before she was even born, but he left nevertheless. She was dreaming of a small park in th middle of summer when she was sitting on a blanket with Tommy next to her, his arms wrapped around her. They were smiling and looking down at a small pink bundle in her arms. Looking closer, she could see that the bundle was a tiny baby. It suddenly started to rain lighly and both she and Tommy looked up at the sky. She could see people chasing eachother through the rain until a flash of lightning flew across the sky. They all vanished, and Tommy got up to follow them, taking the baby from her arms. She got up to follow him, but they both vanished before she could catch up. She continued running, but stopped when she came to the edge. She looked down and could see nothing. They rain continued to pour and she just sat there, her face in her hands. She woke up to the phone ringing, and saw that it was also raining outside. _I hate Summer, _she thought and let out a groan. She picked up the phone and pressed talk. "Hello?"

"Jude? It's Georgia."

"Hey. What's up? I thought I didn't have to come to work today."

"You don't. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well then, what's wrong?"

"Well, we were thinking about it and, what would you say if we talked about getting the old team back together?" Jude's jaw dropped.

"No way! You mean-"

"Yep. You, Tommy, and Kwest. Just like old times. I've never seen a better team, and I though it would be great to get them to make a new album together. So, what do you think?" Jude smiled.

"Th-that would be great! Do the boys know about this yet?"

"Actually, no. We were hoping you could find them and ask them. You are the only one from G-Major who has had contact with either of them in the past 12 years after all. Think you can do it?"

"I can definetly try." She could practically hear Georgia grinning.

"Great." They hung up and Jude sighed. Getting Kwest wouldn't be too hard; all she had to do was pick up the phone. But Tommy? She sighed.

"Guess i'm going to London." She picked the phone up again and punched in Jamie's number. They were still best friends and he was currently dating Kat, who was in New York. He picked up on the 4th ring.

"Hello?"

"Jamie?"

"Jude. What's up?"

"I just got a call from Georgia. She wants me to get Tommy to come back and work on a new album with me." She heard Jamie sigh.

"Did you agree?" She nodded, but realized she was on the phone.

"Yeah. Guess i'm going to London."

"After everything he did to you? Jude, he got you pregnant!"

"That was 12 years ago. Don't be like that, Jamie. You know that if we all get back together the new album's gonna rock. That's the only reason i'm trying to find him."

"Fine. It's not like it's my decision, anyway." Jude smiled.

"Thanks for understanding." She hung up, ran to her dresser, and started pulling out clothes that she was going to bring to London. She would leave as soon as she could.

**A/N: Please R&R. The next chapter is Kwest's perspective.**


	3. Devil In Jersey City

**A/N: Credit for the chapter title goes to both Coheed and Cambria, and Catch1star.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show**

**Chapter 3: Devil In Jersey City**

Kwest had moved as well after Tommy and Jude gave away their child. As strange as it sounds, he was the only one who knew Jude and Tommy had a kid. She hadn't even told her parents, which he could understand. If anyone else found out the results would be, to say the least, disasterous. That's why after Jude discovered she was pregnant, they had gone to a small cabin out in the country with the ecscuse of needing inspiration. They stayed there for almost a year, until the baby was born and then until Jude was back to normal. Before leaving, they left the baby, now named Rita, at a foster home. No one was supposed to notice. Unfortunately, the press had managed to snap a picture of Tommy and Jude with the baby and it was front page news for the next month. Jude had successfully convinced her family and the record label that it was just a rumor, and they had gone their seperate ways after that. Jude stayed in Vancouver, Tommy in London, and Kwest in New Jersey. He had kept in touch with Jude and Tommy seperately, but they hadn't said a word to eachother ever since. That's why he was surprised when Jude called him one night 12 years later. Kwest had just gotten home from work when he went up to check his voicemail. There was one message. He pressed play and listened to the voice on the other end. "Hey, Kwest? It's Jude. I need to talk to you so call me back when you get this ok? Bye." And with that, the line went dead. Kwest picked up the cordless phone and dialed Jude's number. She picked up immediately. "Kwest?"

"Hey, red. I just got your message."

"Oh, good."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, i'm going to London to see Tommy."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I got a call from Georgia and she thought it'd be cool to get the old team back together. I had to agree." Kwest laughed. "What?"

"You sound like one of the Power Rangers." Jude laughed, too.

"So, what do you think? We can't do a record without someone mixing the tracks."

"Great! Most definetly! So, how are you gonna get Tommy to agree?" Jude sighed.

"I don't know. We haven't spoken in 12 years. You think you can help me?"

"Help you as in call him, or help you as in go to London with you?"

"Go to London with me." Kwest sighed.

"Jude, I don't know."

"Come on, Kwest. Please?"

"Fine."

"Yes! Thanks, Kwest! I owe you for this. So, when should we leave?"

"I don't know, but maybe you should come down here first?"

"There? You mean Jersey City? Why?"

"Why not? It would definetly be easier, we'd leave at the same time and not have to worry about meeting up."

"Ok. I'll call you back when I know when I can leave." Kwest smiled.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye. Thanks again." She hung up and Kwest dialed another number on his phone, Tommy's this time. He picked up and answered in a groggy voice.

"Who is this and why are you calling at 11:45 at night?"

"Oh. Sorry, man. Forgot about the time zone. It's Kwest." The voice groaned.

"Don't worry about it, man. I wasn'r gonna get much sleep, anyway. What's up?" Kwest took a deep breath.

"Well, me and Jude are coming to London."

**A/N: PLEASE R&R.**


	4. Tommy Gun

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 4: Tommy Gun**

Tommy just stood there gaping at what he had just heard. He hadn't spoken to Jude in... he didn't know how long. He went to look at his calendar. _12 years? It can't have been that long! I can't believe we haven't even said a word to eachother in 12 years. And now they're coming to visit? _He shook his head and went over to where he had left the phone. He picked it up from the floor. "What?"

"You heard me. We're coming to London."

"Why?"

"Well, Georgia got this crazy idea that it would cool for you me and Jude to make a new album. Blame Jude for agreeing. What do you think?" Tommy sighed.

"You know it's gonna be hard working with her after everything that happened."

"I know."

"But, maybe it could work. When are you coming?"

"I don't know, Jude's supposed to call me when she has a flight booked. She's coming down to New Jersey first."

"Oh uh, cool."

"Tom, you still like Jude, don't you?"

"No!" He said defensively.

"Come on, man. You know you do. You talk about her all the time, you ask me how she's doing constantly, you even told me you were thinking about moving back to Vancouver once." Tommy sighed.

"I guess you're right. I do still love Jude. It's just--hard. I mean, we had a kid. And she had to lie about it. How do I know she hasn't moved on?" Kwest laughed.

"Trust me. She hasn't moved on." Tommy smiled.

"Well, i'll see you--whenever. I've gotta go."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." They hung up and Tommy went back to sleep. He got a call from Kwest the next day saying that they would be in London in 3 weeks. He agreed to meet them in the airport and started preparing for their visit. 3 days later, he left his apartment, bought a single red rose, and left for the airport. He parked and went in, heading for the arrivals terminal. He went in and immediately saw Kwest sitting in one of the chairs, staring out the window. He went up to her. "Hey, man. Where's Jude?" He looked up and Tommy sat down next to him. He shrugged.

"Where she usually is." He shook his head. "Man, that girl is addicted to caffine." Tommy laughed.

"Some things never change." Kwest looked at the flower in his hand.

"For Jude?" He sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah." Kwest nodded back.

"She'll love it." He looked behind him. "Here she is." Tommy turned around and braced himself as he saw the familiar head of firey red hair.

**A/N: R&R.**


	5. Hey Jude

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 5: Hey Jude**

Tommy gasped. She was just as gorgeous as he remembered her. He stood up and went over to her. "Jude, It's-it's good to see you again," he said with a slight accent he had picked up while living in England. She couldn't help but smile. The accent on him was charming.

"Yeah. It's been a long time."

"Too long," He agreed. "I got you something." He handed her the rose that he had been holding. She took it.

"Uh, thanks. So, what's up?" He shrugged.

"Besides getting to see someone I haven't even talked to in 12 years?" She blushed slightly and he grinned. "Nothing much. How about you, girl?"

"Hmm, same. So, can you believe Georgia wants us to make a new album together?" Tommy laughed.

"Yeah. It's gonna be kinda weird going back to Canada after so long." She nodded. "Hey, uh, why don't we get your stuff, and we can talk more when we all get to my house?" She smiled.

"Um, ok." They left for the baggage claim, and Tommy's jaw dropped when he saw how much Jude had packed.

"Jude, girl, you're staying here for 3 days, not 3 years." Jude shrugged and laughed.

"I can't help it. I guess me and Sadie _do_ have something in common." They laughed while picking up the bags and heading out of the airport. They loaded the luggage into the familiar blue viper_(Yes, he did keep his viper. What did you expect?)_ and drove off. The drive to Tommy's apartment was silent and akward. None of them really had much to say. They headed inside and Tommy went to show them to their rooms. Kwest went right to sleep when he was shown his room, muttering something about jet-lag, which he could understand, but he knew the real reason. He and Jude would be left alone. Tommy turned to Jude and smiled.

"Come on. You must be tired, too." She shrugged.

"Yeah, kinda. Who wouldn't be?"

"Well, let me show you to your room." He took her hand and led her down the hall to a large wooden door. He opened it and Jude gasped. Inside was a large blue room with a queen sized bed that had an acoustic-electric guitar lying on it, and posters of The Clash, Green Day, Nirvana, and other bands plastered to the walls. She smiled.

"Wow, Tommy. This is amazing." Tommy grinned.

"I knew you'd like it." She grinned back.

"You know me way too well, Quincy." He shrugged.

"Night. Want me to wake you up when dinner's ready?"

"Again, you know me way too well, Quincy. Good night."

"Night." He closed the door and went back to his room. He had planned on what he would make Jude for dinner. All he had to do was get the ingredients. He got his keys and cell phone and left after leaving a note that said he was going shopping in case anyone woke up. After that, he got in his car and drove off. He came back an hour later with the grocery bags in his arms. He walked into the kitchen, set his bags down, and started dinner. After another hour of cooking, dinner was perfect. He left the kitchen and went to wake up Jude. He went to her room and opened the door. He went up and shook her gently. "Jude, wake up. Dinner's ready." She groaned and her eyes came open.

"Mmm Tommy?" He grinned and nodded.

"Come on. Dinner's ready." She smiled and got up. He led her into the kitchen and a huge grin broke out onto her face as she saw what he had made her. On the table was 2 plates of spaghetti with fries on the side. Sitting next to them were mugs of coffee.

"Tommy, you did all this for me?" He shrugged.

"Yeah. Come on, let's eat. You must be starving. I knew there was no way you were eating the airplane food." She laughed and sat down across from him.

"Mmm. This is my favorite." He smiled.

"I know."

"But what about Kwest?"

"He told me he was skipping dinner. He must have been pretty tired." Jude nodded.

"Yeah, he didn't sleep at all on the plane."

"Well, eat up. I'm taking you both out to see the city tomorrow."

**A/N: R&R.**


	6. Hold On Loosely

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a little weirder than the last few. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show**

**Chapter 6: Hold On Loosely**

Jude and Tommy set out to see the city the next afternoon. Kwest had told them to go without him, since he was still tired and he didn't really want to see London anyway. Tommy took Jude everywhere. They were out all day, like he had planned. They ended up at a small park near a fountain. Jude looked around. "Wow, I see why you like this place." She laughed. "Hardly anyone's bothered us all day." Tommy grinned. He loved to see her happy.

"Yeah, well, I value my privacy." She sighed. "What?" She shrugged.

"I've missed you, Tommy."

"Yeah. I've missed you, too." She smiled. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Jude, can I ask you something?" She looked up at him and nodded.

"Sure. What is it?" He paused for a minute, trying to find the right words.

"Have you ever...really thought about our daughter?" She frowned.

"Yeah, sometimes. I think about where she is and what happened to her and things like that." He nodded.

"Me, too. I've thought about how we just gave her away like that."

"Well, we had to. We couldn't just come back to my mom and dad and everyone with a baby, could we?"

"I know, but still. Now, it kinda seems stupid." She nodded. They were silent for a little while until Jude finally stood up. Tommy looked at her. "Where are you going?" She looked back and smiled.

"Come on. I need to get back." He got up and followed her.

"Why?"

"I just got inspiration for a new song. We can use it for the album." He smiled.

"Ok." They left the park and walked back to Tommy's apartment. Once they got inside, Jude ran into her room and started playing around with the strings on her guitar. Tommy came in and sat next to her and she started singing. Tommy could only listen as he sat next to Jude. The song was beautiful. He smiled as she slowly finished playing. It was late and they were both tired, but they didn't care. She looked up at him.

"What did you think?"

"That was beautiful, girl." _Like you, _he thought. Jude yawned.

"Tommy, I-" She was cut off by Tommy putting his finger up to her lips.

"Shh. Go to sleep." She smiled and nodded. He got up and left and she slowly fell into a deep sleep. The dream came again that night, only this time, Jude turned around and could see Tommy standing behind her on his own. He reached down and pulled her to her feet without saying a word, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. They stayed like that for a little while until she looked up at him and saw his image fading. She reached up to touch his cheek but felt nothing as the image continued to fade out. She was alone again. She woke up in tears trying to figure out why this dream kept coming to her. She sat in her bed quietly sobbing until Tommy, who was just next door, came into her room. "Jude, girl, what's wrong?" She looked up.

"Everything. It's so damn cold in here, Tommy," she said between sobs. Tommy came up and put his arms around her.

"Shh. It's ok." He ran his hand through her hair soothingly. She calmed down and he slowly lowered her down onto her bed and got up. She reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Please, Tommy. Don't leave me again. I need you." He turned around and sat back down on her bed. He had never seen her like this, so scared, so vulnerable.

"I won't go anywhere. I promise." She sat up and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Everything's gonna be ok. Just go back to sleep." Jude closed her eyes. She could feel Tommy put her back down on her bed again, but didn't feel his arms release her from his embrace. She fell asleep with Tommy's arms wrapped around her protectively. They woke up the next morning in the same position. Tommy smiled down at Jude, remembering what had happened last night, but not quite knowing what it was about. He stayed there silently, not wanting to wake her until she moved and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, girl." She smiled.

"Hi. I'm sorry about what happened last night. It's just this dream I keep having. It's crazy." She laughed. "God, I feel like a 5 year old telling you that." He smiled.

"It's ok." He looked down and pressed his lips against hers gently. She slowly ran her hands up and around his neck, making the kiss deeper. She broke apart and looked into his eyes. "Jude, I--I love you." A small smile came over Jude's face. She reached up and touched Tommy's cheek, making him look down at her.

"I love you, too." He grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her again, harder this time. She kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair greedily. They broke apart and Tommy looked at her.

"I can't take this anymore, Jude. I'm not gonna pretend we never felt anything towards eachother. I need you." Before Jude could respond, Tommy had captured her lips in his once again. He moved on top of her and slowly removed the t-shirt that she had been wearing. Jude responded by doing the same to him. He grinned and began laying a trail of kisses down her neck, down her chest and towards her breast. He slowly unhooked and removed her bra, both of them enjoying every minute. Jude loved the feeling of his bare chest against his as he moved his hands to the waistband of her sweats, but was stopped by the door opening and someone's voice coming from the hall.

"I see you're both up."

**A/N: R&R.**


	7. Jaded

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 7: Jaded**

Tommy's eyes widened as he looked back to see Kwest standing in the doorway, equally shocked. Jude gasped and quickly covered herself with the sheet. Tommy put his shirt back on and went out of the room. "Kwest, what the hell are you doing?" Kwest shook his head.

"Man, I could ask you the same thing. I thought you said you wouldn't do anything, and I find you guys making out half-naked on her bed?" Tommy looked down and sighed.

"Why the hell did you even come in anyway?"

"You have no right to turn this around on me, man. You nearly have sex with someone you haven't seen in 12 years? That's just messed up." Tommy shook his head.

"Shut up, man. I just-- I couldn't control myself. You should have seen her. She told me she needs me. I couldn't just leave her. Things just got out of hand after that." Kwest nodded.

"You should have tried to stop it. Remember what happened the last time things got out of hand?"

"Man, of course I remember. How could I forget the _reason we're here in the first place?_" Kwest stepped back.

"All i'm saying is that maybe you should be more careful." Kwest walked away and Tommy fell back against the door.

_Flashback_

_Jude and Tommy were sitting in Tommy's viper. Jude still didn't have a lisence, so Tommy agreed to give her a ride home that day. Tommy drove up to Jude's driveway and saw that there was no one there. He turned to her. "Well, see you around, girl." Jude frowned._

_"Tommy, wait. Why are you doing this." He shrugged._

_"I thought it was because you didn't have a lisence." Jude rolled her eyes._

_"Not that, Tommy. I meant why are you avoiding me? You've barely said anything to me since my sixteenth birthday out of work and when we're not recording you leave as soon as you see me coming. You're acting like you hate me." Tommy sighed._

_"Jude, i've just been thinking."_

_"About what?"_

_"About--about the kiss. How I told you it never happened. About how stupid I was to say that to you. I just didn't want to be around you as much so I wouldn't be able to hurt you." _

_"Tell me the truth, Quincy."_

_"That was the truth."_

_"Tommy, did you ever stop to think that maybe ignoring me would hurt worse?" Tommy looked up._

_"I-"_

_"You what? Gonna make up another lie about it being a mistake? Save it, Tommy. I'm sick of hearing your lies." She opened the door to get out, but Tommy grabbed her arm before she had the chance._

_"Jude, please listen to me. I love you and I don't want to lie to you again. I'm done hurting you." Jude raised her eyebrows. She got back into the car and went up to Tommy so that their faces were just inches apart._

_"Prove it." Tommy blinked._

_"What? How?" She grinned._

_"Stay with me. Here. Over night." Tommy shook his head._

_"I can't. What about your mom and Sadie?" Jude smiled. She had this all figured out._

_"Sadie is at a friend's house, and my mom is away for the weekend. I have the house to myself."_

_"Jude, this is crazy. What if someone catches us?"_

_"Nobody's gonna catch us. It's not like we're staying outside." Tommy still looked unsure. "Come on, Tommy. It's only one night," She said innocently. Tommy looked up and met Jude's grin with one of his own._

_"Fine. Come on." Tommy turned oof the car and ran inside with Jude. They closed and locked the door, making sure the blinds were shut and there was no one watching them before Tommy pulled Jude into him and kissed her. She grabbed his hand and led him up to her bedroom. He closed the door and layed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. He kissed her again and his hand started going up under her shirt. She put her arms around his neck. They broke apart for a split secong and he slipped off her shirt and bra. She moaned as he gently ran kisses towards her breasts, popping each one in his mouth before slowly continuing. She reached down and pulled him back up to her, grinning. He kissed her again while removing the rest of her clothes. He looked up at her. "Jude, are you sure you want to do this right now?" She paused, but nodded._

_"Yeah. I love you, Tommy." He smiled._

_"I love you, too." She grinned and pulled off his clothes. She closed her eyes before nodding for him to continue. He hesitated; he knew Jude had never done this before and he wasn't sure if she was ready, but obeyed her nevertheless. _

_End of flashback_

"Why the hell did you do that, Quincy?" He whispered to himself before re-entering Jude's room to find her standing there fully-clothed. She looked over at him.

"Tommy, i'm so sorry about all this."

"What do you mean?" She looked up.

"All of it. Talking you into doing that 12 years ago, everything. I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Jude, don't be. It wasn't your fault. I couldn't control myself. It's my fault."

**A/N: I hate writer's block. Oh well. R&R.**


	8. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

**A/N: Ok, first off, this is the last chapter that they will be in London. There will be a lot of TJ fluff in this chapter, and for once, no cliffhanger! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, or the movie "The Upside of Anger."**

**Chapter 8: Are You Gonna Be My Girl?**

_Dear journal,_

_We have one more day left in London. The last 2 days have been incredible. Seeing the sites (now with Kwest; after the incident yesterday he won't let either of us out of his sight.), catching up, and just hanging out. Now that I think about it, I'm really glad Georgia called me about this project. I think the boys are, too. We really missed each other and, who knows? Maybe this could be an opportunity to start over. Figure some things out. God, Tommy just had to move to London. His accent is driving me crazy! It could drive any girl crazy. Just think about it, the infamous Little Tommy Q. with a British accent. Well, I have to listen to that for another few months. God help me. Anyway, I managed to steer myself waaaayyy off course here talking about Tommy's accent, so let's get back down to Earth again, shall we? As I was saying, it's a great opportunity to start over. I mean, it HAS been 12 years, we've changed. Well, I guess i'll just have to wait and see..._

Jude put down her pencil and shut her journal as she heard the sound of her door opening. She turned around to see Tommy smiling at her. "Jude. Come on, we're gonna watch a movie." He signaled for her to get up and she nodded, lifting herself to her feet and joining him in the living room. She took a seat on the couch as Tommy made his way to the entertainment center. He looked at his collection and after shouting out a few titles he turned back to Jude and Kwest, who had turned down everything and were now waiting impatiently on the couch. "I pretty much have it all. Why don't you pick something out for yourself?" Jude rolled her eyes and joined Tommy in front of the system, looking at movies. Picking out a particular title, she let out a laugh as she turned to Tommy, pointing harshly at the case.

"You actually have this movie?" Tommy looked closely at the title, his cheeks turning a slight red. He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest defensively after trying to grab the box from Jude. She was quicker and moved away when he reached for it.

"So what? It's a good movie!" Jude's laughter continued.

"'The Upside of Anger'? Tommy, it's a chick-flick!" This statement caused Kwest to join in on the hysterical laughter. Tommy continued trying to steal the case from Jude, who continued dodging him. When he finally realized he had no hopes of beating her that way, he threw his hands up in surrender. He had another way of getting to her.

"Fine, I give up!" Jude finally lowered her arms down, and he was now fully able to get the case. He waited until she had her back turned, and then took the opportunity to sneak up on her and throw his arms around her, tickling her mercilessly. He continued his torture until he was sure she was too weal to fight back. When the case was finally in reach, he snatched it from her and ran back over to the couch. Jude stayed on the floor for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath before running up to the couch, straight up to Tommy.

"That was SO not fair!" She complained. Tommy simply shrugged and got up from the couch, walking over to put the DVD in the player.

"Whatever you say, baby doll. Just sit back and enjoy the movie." Jude pouted, but sat back and waited for the movie to start. Tommy pressed play and ran over to the couch, quickly taking a seat next to Jude. Ignoring the glares from Kwest, she cuddled up close to him as the movie started. About a little more than halfway into the movie, Jude turned to say something to Kwest, but saw that he had fallen asleep. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Tommy, giving him a light tap on the shoulder. He looked down at her.

"Hey, looks like our baby-sitter's fallen asleep." His mouth twisted into a grin that completely matches Jude's as she leaned into him, giving him a passionate kiss. He kissed her back, glad that they were finally out of Kwest's eye. He pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was lying on top of him with her hands traveling through his hair when they heard a moaning sound and turned around to see Kwest beginning to wake up. Jude quickly got off of Tommy and sat back down on the couch before he rolled over slightly and continued his sleep. Jude let out a sigh of relief. "Man that was close." Tommy nodded in agreement before standing up and holding out his hand. Jude took it.

"Come on. I don't think we want to risk Kwest catching us again." He led her past her guest room, and straight into his bedroom. He locked the door and went over to her, pulling her down onto the bed with him. She giggled lightly as he ran kisses down her neck. His hands began to move up her t-shirt, but she stopped him. He gave her a quizzical look, but she just shook her head.

"You said it yourself, we shouldn't risk it." She yawned. "Besides, I'm really tired. Maybe we should just go to sleep." Tommy nodded in understanding.

He gave her one last kiss before muttering a "Good night, girl." And drifting off into a deep sleep. Jude followed him into dreamland, passing out after hearing him say that one phrase. She felt completely at ease in his arms, knowing she was safe as long as she was with him. At least, until Kwest found out.

**A/N: Please R&R. **


	9. To Dream About You

**A/N: Ok, sorry it took me so long to update, but here's the next post.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 9: To Dream About You**

_The lights flickered on and off as the sound of raindrops hit the house mercilessly. The cries of a baby mixed with it as it was carried into the small room by its mother. She looked sadly at who looked to be the baby's father, who was looking out the window. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to calm the baby down and approached the man. "Today's the day," she said grimly. Finally showing a sight of life, the man turned around, revealing equally tear-filled blue eyes. _

"_Yeah," he agreed. The girl looked away._

"_Are you sure we're doing the right thing? Just, abandoning her?" He cupped the red-headed girl's cheeks gently, looking at her with all the love in the world. _

"_Girl, I know it doesn't seem right. But trust me, we have to do this. It's for the best." The girl looked down at her baby and saw her enormous green eyes staring at the two of them. She sighed. _

"_Is it?" Not another word was spoken until a sudden knock on the door made them look at each other again. She bit her lip slightly. "Here we go." He put an arm around her now slim waist, after having gotten rid of the extra weight her pregnancy had given her. He kissed her with all he had in her and pulled away after a few seconds. _

"_We're going to get through this." She nodded and held the baby up to her. _

"_Good luck, kid. We'll find you again someday. That's a promise." _

Rita Quincy woke up in a slight panic, after waking up from the third dream like that that night. Tears fell down her cheeks as she pulled the blanket tighter around her body, waiting for the summer rain to lull her back to sleep. She shook her head, refusing to believe that the dream that had been haunting her for the past few nights was an actual memory. _They'd have come back for me by now, _she thought, _if it was real. _But she simply couldn't shake how real it was.

Meanwhile, on a plane back to Canada, Jude Harrison was waking up from the same dream. Her eyes darted over to the man sitting beside her fast asleep. The same man that was in the dream. She took a deep breath to keep from screaming, and wrapped her arms around herself. _It's been 12 years, _she thought. _Why is this happening now? _Sure, it had happened a few times in the past few years, especially around the time of year when she gave the child away, but nothing this strong. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, and hot breath on her neck. "Maybe it's time, we kept our promise?"

**A/N: R&R.**


End file.
